Harry Potter and the Sparrow's Wing
by Riddum
Summary: Zoe and her two sister go to Hogwarts. Will they enjoy it? (Yes, Harry Potter is in this, he's just not the main character.)) Please R&R! Thanx! (I need reviews!)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I do not own Hogwarts, the art of witchcraft and wizardry, or any of that other stuff familiar to you from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. Just to let you know. ^-^  
  
Zoe Chimmera: Year One  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Zoe Chimmera is a regular girl who dwells in London, England. She lives with her mum Lydia and dad Zac and also her twin sisters Courtney and Kymmi. They live a perfectly normal life, and go to a perfectly normal school, or at least they will be going to one, if you can call Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry normal.  
  
Zoe, Courtney, and Kymmi have been looking forward to going to Hogwarts all summer. They had been informed of what the wizarding world was and all that stuff. Their parents had no idea that their three daughters were witches, and neither did they. They had been told of Hogwarts history of the past few years, and were warned that since Harry Potter had gone there, strange things had happened. Zoe was aware that they could be killed at this odd school, but was not afraid. Kymmi, on the other hand, was scared to death of the school. Kymmi valued her life over anything else. She didn't care what the odds were (the odds of her dying was 1,000,000 to one), she did not want to go to school. She wanted to wait to attend until next year, when Harry was gone, but her parents insisted she went.  
  
"Mum, why can't we wait 'til next year when this Harry person isn't there? Then you can be insured that your children are safe," Kymmi pleaded with her mum.  
  
"Kym, sweetie-"  
  
"Don't call me Kym, I hate when you do that!"  
  
"All right, Kymmi, but if I stop calling you Kym I'll have to start calling you Kymberli."  
  
"No! Anything but that! I'll let you call me Kymberli if you don't send me to this weirdo school this year."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kymmi, but I can't do that. Bribing won't work on me."  
  
"Mum-"  
  
"Oh, stop your whining! You'll never get her to change her mind!" Courtney, who was sitting at the table polishing her fingernails, piped up. "Thin about what kinds of good stuff will come out of this. We could turn Justin and Jordan into frogs!" Justin and Jordan, their two younger brothers, just walked into the room.  
  
"What's this about turning us into frogs?" Justin, the older one, asked.  
  
Courtney started out of the room, "Oh, nothing. It's just if we do go to this school, then we could learn how to turn you two into frogs."  
  
"Hey, dat's not very nice, Courty!" Jordan, who's only about five, yelled at his older sister.  
  
"So, neither are you!" With that, Courtney disappeared out the door.  
  
"What's all the ruckus in here?" Zoe asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Nothing, we were just talking about after we go to Hogwarts we could turn Justin and Jordan into frogs!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kymmi turned to her mum, a new look of eagerness on her face, "So, mum, when do we leave?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Near the end of August, the three girls' letters arrived. After the conversation about turning their brothers into frogs, Kymmi had waited by the door until the letters came. She was so excited when they finally came.  
  
"Mum! The letters are here!" Kymmi yelled from the front door as they fell through the little letter slot. She peered through the slot to see a beautiful barn owl winging its way towards the clouds.  
  
"Open 'em, Kymmi, open 'em!" Courtney yelled as she ran down the stairs towards the front door. Zoe came running from the kitchen, while their mum came from the laundry room downstairs.  
  
Kymmi took her letter in her hands and opened it cautiously. Her sisters looked over her shoulders as she read it silently to herself.  
  
"Holy crickets*! Where are we supposed to find all this stuff?" Lydia exclaimed as she looked at Zoe's letter. "Wands, magic spell books, owls, cauldrons, robes? Where do we get it all?"  
  
Zoe was examining the back of her letter. "Here, on the back," she said taking the letter out of her mum's hands, "It says:  
  
'To get all your wizarding needs, go to the Leaky Cauldron pub. You'll find my dear friend Hagrid there August thirty-first. He's very big and he has a brown beard. Believe me, you can't miss him. On September first, you will go to the London train station. I'm sure you will be able to find someone to help you to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledor, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
P.S.- I hope to see you all at Hogwarts September First.'"  
  
"Well, that answers all our questions. You should all get your belongings ready."  
  
On the morning of the last day in August, the Chimmeras left for London. After driving a while, they found the run down pub called the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I can't believe I'm taking my children into a pub!" Lydia exclaimed as they walked into the musty old building.  
  
"Don't worry mum, all's we must do is find some big guy called Hagrid." Courtney reassured her.  
  
"Then you'm must be lookin' for me!" The family turned around to see a man who was practically a giant. "Please ta meet ya! I'm Rubius Hagrid. You all can call me Hagrid if ya like. Who might you be?"  
  
Mrs. Chimmera was staring when he asked that question. "Oh, we're sorry, Mr. Hagrid. I'm Lydia Chimmera, and this is my husband Zac. These are my three daughters who will be attending Hogwarts this year. This is Zoe, and Courtney, and Kymmi." She pointed to each one and turn, and reached out her hand. "We're all pleased to meet you, Mr. Hagrid."  
  
"Just Hagrid, please."  
  
"OK. So, Professor Dumbledor said you would help us get our daughters' school stuff."  
  
"Aye, that I'll do. Foller me if'n ya please." With that, the Chimmeras followed Hagrid out the back door of the pub. "Watch carefully, ya might need ta do this later." He said when they met a brick wall. He took out a pink umbrella. He tapped some bricks on the wall, and the bricks separated, revealing a bright alley full of witches and wizards. "Welcome ta Diagon Alley!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- *Barrowed from Bailey Silverfur's "My Trip To Hogwarts" 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
As the family entered Diagon alley, people gave them funny looks.  
  
"First stop, Olivander's ta get yew three a wand." Hagrid led the girls over to the wand shop, Olivander's. "Af'er yew." AS they entered the shop, the three quickly noticed shelves and shelves of long skinny boxes.  
  
"Are all those wands, Hagrid?" Courtney asked as she picked up a bow to open it.  
  
"Aye, 'tis. And don't touch! Wait 'til Mr. Olivander selects a wand for ye. Yew nevah know what might come out o' it!" Hagrid chucked as Courtney shoved the wand back in the box, and nearly dropped the box as she put it back on the shelf. An old looking man appeared over the counter. "Ah! Mr. Olivander! Good ta see ye!" Hagrid reached over the counter to shake hands with the shopkeeper. "Girls, I'd like ya ter meet Mr. Olivander." The three girls nodded at the shopkeeper, and he nodded back.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the Chimmera girls, am I right?" He said, looking each one in the eye. He stared at the brown-headed one with blue eyes. "You must be Zoe! Hagrid has told me so much about you!" Hagrid turned pinker than his umbrella, but couldn't tell because of his beard. Mr. Olivander stared hard at Kymmi, who was a blonde with green eyes. He looked closely, then finally said, "You must be Kymmi. K-Y-M-M-I. Am I right?" Kymmi nodded; amazed that this stranger knew so much about her and her sisters. Next, he stared at Courtney, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. "And the last girl must be Courtney. I know the perfect wand for you."  
  
"Y-you d-do?" Courtney asked. Mr. Olivander walked over to one of the shelves. He picked up the wand that Courtney had been looking at minutes before. He took it out of the box, and gave it to her. It was cream colored with a silver tip.  
  
"Now, take it, and swish it. Like this." He did the wand motions with the hand that wasn't holding the box. Courtney took the wand, and did the same motions. Out of the wand came a twirling light of green and silver. It looked so beautiful; she dropped the wand, causing it to stop. She picked it up again, and did it again, this time, the same thing happened, but at the end of the light, was a snake's head. She gasped, and dropped the wand again. "Thos looks like the right wand for you!" Mr. Olivander picked up the wand, and put it in the box. He gave it to Courtney. "Who's next?"  
  
Zoe pushed Kymmi forward.  
  
"Aha! Kymmi! Now," he said as he searched the shelves, "Let's try this one." He handed her a wand, it was all black. "Now, do the same motions your sister did." Kymmi carefully lifted the wand. Doing the exact same movements as her sister did, or so she thought, nothing happened. "I see what's wrong. Now try like this." He waved his hand in the same motion he showed Courtney. Kymmi did the exact motions, and sending a purple ray streaming towards the shelf. Hitting the shelf, it knocked many wands off. "Well," he said, taking the wand, "That's not the right wand for you." He put it back on the shelf. He took a different one down, and handed it to her. "Try this one." Kymmi did the correct motions, and sent the lamp on his desk crashing into the wall. He took that wand, handing her another. Trying again, Kymmi waved the wand. It sent out gold sparks. They lit up the room. The watchers were in aw. The gold sparks exploded into tiny little dragons. They circled Kymmi, then they squeezed themselves' onto her head. She giggled at the little gold creatures. "I think this is the wand for you." He said as he handed her the box.  
  
"Now, it's Zoe's turn." Zoe stepped forward. It took awhile for Mr. Olivander to find the wand he was looking for. He rummaged deep into the shelves at the very top. He found the one he was looking for. It was in an old gray box. When he opened the box, it shone like gold. It was pure silver with a unicorn hair inside. Zoe's eyes shone with happiness in the glow of the wand. "Take it." Zoe picked the wand from the box. Examining it for a moment, then waved it. A blue light came from it, making a bird. The bird flew around the little shop, knocking boxes on the floor. Mr. Olivander nodded, "This is the one for you, my dear." Hagrid handed the old shopkeeper some weird looking coins, and they left. 


End file.
